


Feral

by Lexicondaze



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Magical Inheritance, Necromancy, PTSD, Past Child Abuse, Triwizard Tournament, Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter), Wizarding Royalty (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexicondaze/pseuds/Lexicondaze
Summary: Harry Potter was meant to spend ten years living among muggles. He was meant to start Hogwarts at eleven. He was meant to be a wizard, a powerful wizard, but just a wizard at that.When Harry Potter’s name comes out of the Goblet of Fire, despite him never having set foot in Hogwarts, the ramifications are unexpected and further reaching than anyone could have imagined.*editing first two chapters as of 9.12.19.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Other(s), Marie Laveau/Addison Scott
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. Catalysts and Misunderstanding

Chapter One  
Catalysts 

Petunia Dursley prided herself on being exceptional, but normal. She got her Mrs. Degree at the University of Cambridge, where she had managed to meet a Rugby player turned businessman and marry well. All she ever wanted was to be the perfect trophy wife, with a perfect son, lovely home and well taken care of husband. And when her sister died and her orphaned nephew was dropped on her doorstep amongst her milk bottles, she decided he would be just as normal as her. 

Now, normality is entirely subjective, so when Petunia found her nephew less and less normal as he grew, the resentment she once had for his mother passed to the son. The child started out with terrible night terrors, screaming in the night, shattering windows and shorting our lights in his fear. The child used floated toys, bottles, and even clean nappies to himself when he cried for care and she found she’d rather leave him without. 

Over the years, Petunia supposed her treatment of her nephew left much to be desired, not that the Freak deserved any better. He wore her son Dudley’s old clothes, slept in the cupboard under the stairs, and had glasses she’d picked up out of a bargain bin. By the time the child was eight, his discipline was left entirely up to her husband, Vernon. She thought it better not to touch the abomination, and her husband seemed content to deal with the boy. 

This story isn’t about Petunia, but one could argue that one simple, non magical woman’s choices led to events almost catastrophic for the magical world. Albus Dumbledore placed an infant Harry Potter with his squib aunt out of fear for his safety in this magical world, in hopes that blood wards would protect the child until he could learn to protect himself. One could argue that his negligence led to the horrors that Harry Potter endured, for the night the Potter heirs parents were murdered, the Killing Curse had left more than a useful scar on the boy, but the story isn’t quite there yet. The Dark Lord’s curse, the Dursley’s mistreatment, and Dumbledore’s negligence may have been but the strains of fate twisting and knotting around a force predetermined, or maybe they forced Fate’s hand for a favored child. 

............................ ...... ....... ........ ........... ............

Dumbledore, 

Harry will not be attending Hogwarts this year. I would prefer to defer his enrollment until a later date, preferably when he’s older. The appropriate tutors have been hired, and he has been to Diagon Alley. I would like you to stay away from my home, my nephew, and my family until such a time as Harry is enrolled actively in your school. Do not send owls to my home. 

Sincerely,  
Petunia Dursley 

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he read the letter, letting a little smile take over his face. He had hoped Petunia would keep Harry safe, but had never imagined she would grow so attached to the boy as to hire magical tutors to keep him home. He glanced at the little silver life and health monitors geared to the boy, they all glowed and swung steadily with signs of life and average health. He hadn’t seen the boy in ten years and dreaded telling Minerva that it seemed it would be a few more, but it seemed the child of was safe for now. 

If Albus had known what he was leaving the child to, he would’ve removed Harry Potter from Privet Drive in an instant. As it was, his trust in the strength of the blood wards and bonds between family led him to do nothing but mark Harry’s name off the list of students to be sorted that year.


	2. Harbinger Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deleted the old chapter and rewrote it entirely because I hated it.its still under construction but y’all are welcome to read it through, and leave comments. I need the feedback to get better :)

“Breathe in. Breathe out. Feel the earth, feel the Mother, sink into her and let her sink into you Harbinger, bind your wills to one. Reach for The Stranger, The First and The Last Known, Reach for the Father and become One With The Circle.” The trees swayed, the grass grew taller, plant growth wrapping itself around Harry as though he were a part of the ground. He felt the pains and pleasures of The Circle, the roaring achievement of life and the sinking of Death. Ice in his veins started to burn, turned to fire within him as the new vegetation Withered around him in a slow drift of smokey plumes: and Mäelle’s face, grey skin stretched over bones, held together by Harry’s will alone; began to fill with life. Her skin darkened to a deep cinnamon tone, eyes growing to a pure glowing amber, hair filling out in a wave of kinky, bright orange red curls. Mäelle watched as her flesh and blood returned to her, as the ring of dead plants spread and then ended. She was silent now, as the whites of Harry’s eyes disappeared, leaving a swirl of green and violet magic twisting as the smoke faded and the plants started to grow again. Lushness spread around her, the scent of a blooming Magnolia tree caught her as a sapling aged 100 years before her eyes and then Harry dropped, exhausted. His eyes met hers and he laughed, loud and long and free. 

Mäelle Mouton had died in Surrey in the early 1800’s, the first spirit that Harry called to him at Privet Drive, a girl whose life had mirrored his own. He’d been dragging around her ghost since he was just four years of age, her bones since he was eleven and had found her gravesite at last, and now finally at just last fourteen; his best friend was whole. Her creole mother was a powerful land mage, connected to the earth, her father a powerful healer; both slaves in Louisiana to a powerful woman who’d moved them to London, thinking the city lovely. Until she and her slaves had been murdered for suspected black magic, and Mäelle brutally tortured, used by the wealthy men of London and thrown in an unmarked grave with her parents and “owner” at the young age of fifteen years old. Her spirit wandered the city and surrounding countryside, watching descendants of the ones who’d destroyed her family and hoping to one day find peace. She’d found Harry and a new life instead. 

Like him she’d been a powerful mage as a child, and coached him into keeping her spirit in place, and drawing one of her blood to him to aid him in escaping his current guardians. Marie Laveau II, a natural born Death Sorceress and a descendant of Tituba, now guardian of Henry Harbinger “Harry” Potter-Black. He’d done well for himself. And now for her, because she had her body back, she could protect him, have a real family, even go to magic school next year with Harry. She helped him up and out of his ritual courtyard to the main house where his parents waited to see his results.   
........

......

.......  
  


Harry lay in bed feeling strange Halloween of ‘94. He just felt... itchy. Itchy was the right word. Like weird little bugs were tugging every micro hair on his body towards something he knew nothing about. It felt old, older than most sentient object magic he was allowed near at this age, and then his eyes rolled into the back of his and he started to seize. Wisteria started to roar, jumped on his bed and put a large paw on his head. By the time his mother and Mäelle made it up the stairs, he was frozen in place with Wisteria yowling loudly in distress. Before Marie even had time to appropriately analyze a Phoenix flashed into the room dropping an Urgent Howler into the air and settling on a rail post on Harry’s pet, crooning mournfully.  
  


“Petunia, 

It seems that your efforts to keep our dear Harry safe from the plots of evil have failed. His name came out of the Goblet of Fire tonight, making him a fourth competitor in the TriWizard Tournament, a dangerous game for adult wizards to earn glory, wealth and recognition. I do not know how this has happened, but the Goblet sent out a probe for Harry’s magic when he did not reply in person to being chosen in the affirmative. You must bring Harry to Hogwarts immediately or irreparable harm will come to the boy.   
  
I will get to the bottom of this, but I urge you to act as quickly as possible. Send a reply with Fawkes, or simply tell him you wish to be transported and he will flash you, and whomever you deem necessary company directly to Hogwarts. 

Albus Dumbledore”

Marie felt looked at her son, frozen in a prison locked on him by his Wayfarer’s desperation and let her heart make the decision for her. 

“Mäelle, it seems we must get Harry to Hogwarts immediately. I will go with him and Wisteria, you follow your own way. We’ll meet tomorrow morning at daybreak. Now go, Mäella. Everything Harry needs for a year, find my husband and bring him as well. Do not be seen. Fawkes, I am Harry’s mother and guardian now. My name is Marie Laveau II, you may transport myself, my boy, and his Wayfarer to the most efficient spot for waking up my son. Now, thank you.”   
  
A single sharp trill, a flash of warm fire later, and Marie was blown back as magic cracked and Harry eyed snapped open. His magic caught her and he was on his feet in an instant, holding one hand with a large glowing blue shield and going to his knife with the other.   
  
He turned to the only person in the room he knew, “Introductions, now. Then someone can explain to me why that fucking Goblet had a piece of my magic to tie me to itself, mainly you Dumbledore.”

”Harry, there is no need for hostility. These are Headmaster Igor Karkoroff, Headmistress Olympe Maxime, Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge, Head of Department of Magical Games Ludo Bagman, Head of the Office for International Magic Cooperation Barty Crouch, and the willing champions of the Tournament Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts, Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons, and Victor Krum of Durmstrang. We are gathered here to wait for you, and discuss what can be done about this tragedy, Harry. No one here is your enemy.”

Harry vanishes the shield and put his knife back into the arm holster it was strapped to, crossing his arms over his bare chest, while his mother started the sarcastic laughter he felt his raised eyebrow complimented well, if he did say so himself. And he would.   
  
“Well ain’t that a pretty thang to say to somebody. Ain’t no need for hostility, when I was woken in the middle of the nigh, on the other side of the world because YO SECURITY AIN’T SHIT AND NEITHER ARE YOU.”

The hyper offended looks wouldn’t even normally have bothered Harry, he was used his mama putting stupid folks in their place, but Karkoroff had gone to pull his wand, “Look, now I realize that you can’t be everywhere, but I do expect to find out who did this and how. Before anyone gets anyone ideas, the woman standing behind me is Marie Laveau II, my blood adopted mother and a Death Priestess in her own right. Whoever did this, they’re in for a helluva time when my mama gets a hold of em, and they’d better hope she doesn’t leave any of em for my Diddy, my Wayfarer or my Mäe. Now let’s get to talk in’ business.”

THIS CHAPTER ISN'T FINISHED IM POSTING BC MY DRAFTS GOT DELETED THREE TIMES IN A ROW AND I WANT TO KEEP THIS PROGRESS

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written anything at all in a long time, but I have a few plots on my mind and figured now was as good a time as any to get my juices flowing again. I hope some folks like it at least a little.


End file.
